This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in one example described below, more particularly provides a well pumping system and associated method.
Reservoir fluids can sometimes flow to the earth's surface when a well has been completed. However, with some wells, reservoir pressure may be insufficient (at the time of well completion or thereafter) to lift the fluids (in particular, liquids) to the surface. In those circumstances, technology known as “artificial lift” can be employed to bring the fluids to or near the surface (such as a subsea production facility or pipeline, a floating rig, etc.).
Various types of artificial lift technology are known to those skilled in the art. In one type of artificial lift, a downhole pump is operated by reciprocating a string of “sucker” rods deployed in a well. An apparatus (such as, a walking beam-type pump jack or a hydraulic actuator) located at the surface can be used to reciprocate the rod string.
Therefore, it will be readily appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the arts of constructing and operating artificial lift systems. Such improvements may be useful for lifting oil, water, gas condensate or other liquids from wells, may be useful with various types of wells (such as, gas production wells, oil production wells, water or steam flooded oil wells, geothermal wells, etc.), and may be useful for any other application where reciprocating motion is desired. Improvements are also continually needed in the art of reservoir analysis.